


Song of the corn

by I_will_say_oh



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Demons, Established Relationship, Hobbies, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_will_say_oh/pseuds/I_will_say_oh
Summary: A long, long time ago, so long that he had almost forgotten it, he would listen to the music of the spheres together with the rest of the angels.





	Song of the corn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Песня кукурузы](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/530495) by Argo (AnitaPond). 

At some point, Ligur couldn't stand there anymore and hid under the awning. The rain poured mercilessly, hammering on his coat and soaking his trousers, making them heavy, as if pulling him back down under the earth, to Hell. And even if demons didn't usually have anything against mud, his boots were already being covered in a thick, fat layer of greasy dirt.

It was a bit easier to be there under the awning. The field of corn was a greenish-yellow forest swaying before him. The cobs of corn were clacking against each other in the wind, the leaves were rustling and it all created a sound that Ligur could deign to call the song of the corn. The crows that he had been trying to negotiate with at that place had already flown away, scared into hiding by the storm, so Ligur should have gone back home. But he was still standing in the wind-swept shed, listening to the susurration of the fields.

It was his guilty pleasure. A long, long time ago, so long that he had almost forgotten it, he would listen to the music of the spheres together with the rest of the angels. After the fall he missed that, so he was secretly happy when the angels taught the humans how to create sounds with the objects around them. But not all sounds they created were enjoyable - humans were not as perfect as occult beings, and initially, he was disappointed. But then he heard the way corn sang...

Heavy droplets assaulted the roof and the wind bent the walls. Ligur was enjoying the symphony that filled the air all around him. He closed his eyes, not worrying that he might be missed. Demons usually didn't give a damn about each other. Hastur was the only one who cared where he was. He was also the only one who knew about his passion for music.

Immersed in the sounds, Ligur was in no hurry to tune back to reality, but he opened his eyes when Hastur's hand touched his own. Ligur squeezed it. At the sight of the friendly demon, his chameleon cheerfully slapped his paws on Ligur's face and tried to strangle him with his tail. Ligur soothed the symbiont, embarrassed at how its behavior ruined his image of calm contemplation.

Hastur didn't understand music, and he repeatedly insisted that he couldn't hear anything extraordinary when Ligur tried to teach him. But even so, he still tagged along and every time, they stood holding hands, and listened to the roar of the wind and the battle of the corncobs.

The wind was dying down, letting the tortured walls of the shed be, and the rain was no longer beating on the roof and the broad corn leaves. Ligur felt the strong grip of Hastur's hand and thought to himself that everyone, including their own brethren, were wrong when they believed that demons were incapable of love. He leaned his head on Hastur's shoulder and closed his eyes again, this time listening solely to his own heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> For the translation, I thank my wonderful translator and beta reader!


End file.
